The purpose of this study is to determine if estrogen deficiency plays a major role in the pathogenesis of the changes in collagent metabolism in postmenopausal women, and whether these changes can be prevented or reversed by estrogen replacement therapy. A new method utilizing stable isotopes for quantifying the dermal synthesis rate of collagen in vivo will be used.